Llegará Lejos
by Kami-cute
Summary: Cuando él llegue a herirte, esto te importará. InuKag.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Cuando él llegue a herirte, esto te importará. InuKag.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna fuerte. La historia estará en 2da persona. Y este fic es **ONE-SHOT**. Sólo por las dudas nn

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la monarquía de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo más cercano a ser mío, es mi perrito de peluche blanco 'Inu'.

**Notas de autor:** Ha decir verdad, leyendo entre las cartas de mis amigas, recordé temas tabúes míos y dolores pasados. Quise darles una oportunidad de ser un poco gratos. Aunque sea un poquito. Por eso es que decidí escribir de nuevo sobre mí. ¡Espero les agrade!

-

-

-

-

**x... Llegará lejos ...x**

Te has despertado. El Sol se asoma entre las montañas, atravesando la arboleda que ocupa el bosque. Los rayos tibios color naranja rozan tu rostro y decides levantarte. Te sientas en tu cama y miras a ambos lados. Hoy es otro día y debes volver a la época del Sengoku.

Buscas en tu armario ropa cómoda. Decides ponerte una remera rosa y una pollera negra, con zapatillas. Te colocas frente al espejo y te peinas. Luego sonríes _tan falsamente_ como lo haces _desde hace tres meses atrás._ Te rehúsas a pensar y sales corriendo de tu casa. tu madre grita tu nombre, pero no la oyes. Tan ensimismada en ti misma estás.

Llegas al Pozo que conecta ambas épocas y saltas dentro de él. No lo piensas mucho. Al llegar al otro lado, asomas tu cabeza por el borde del pozo. Puedes ver una mata de cabellos plateados cercanos a ti. Las lágrimas se agolpan en tus ojos, pero... Eres fuerte. No quieres llorar. No quieres. Pero sientes tanta necesidad.

**- ¿Kagome...?** –tarde, se ha enterado de que estás aquí. No llores.

A veces quieres dejar tu orgullo de lado y llorar como una niña pequeña, pero sabes que no puede hacerlo. Así que secas tus lágrimas con el dorso de tu mano. Sólo queda la marca fría en tu rostro de que estuvieron ahí.

**- Aquí estoy, InuYasha... **–dices, fingiendo alegría.

Él se aproxima al pozo y te mira detenidamente. Sientes escalofríos recorrer tu espina dorsal. Lo miras a los ojos. Te gustan tanto... Te atraen tanto... Sacudes tu cabeza, para quitarte esas ideas. Extiendes una mano hacia él y dices, de forma brusca que te ayude a salir. Pero no ha salido como quieres, más bien sonó a un ruego a causa de tu voz semi quebrada por el llanto.

**- ¿Estuviste llorando? **–te dice él, ayudándote a salir. Sacudes la cabeza negativamente-**. Féh, como digas...**

Sin esperarte siquiera, él empieza a avanzar y te deja sola. Eso comenzó a hacerse rutina. Tu llegas y él, se va. Espera por ti toda la noche y cuando te ve, se marcha como si nada.

Esperas a ya no divisarlo, para dejarte caer al suelo de rodillas. Comienzas a llorar incontrolablemente. ¿Por qué sientes ese vacío en tu pecho? ¿Es que acaso...? ¿Acaso InuYasha llegó a más? ¿Acaso InuYasha... en realidad te enamoró? Tapas tu rostro, para que nadie pueda ver tu orgullo caerse a pedacitos. Se está desmoronando, Kagome. No puedes hacer nada.

¿Qué acaso no te lo habían dicho? No te debías acercar tanto al hanyou, era peligroso. No debías saber de su pasado. No debías saber más que lo necesario. Pero tú eres terca. Quisiste saber. Te rebajaste a saber. ¿Y ahora...? Nadie puede curarte.

Kagome, a ti no te había importado. Esa vez en que Kikyo apareció frente a ti y te advirtió, ¿qué hiciste? Te burlaste interiormente de ella. Dijiste que no cometerías sus errores. Lo dijiste. Pero, ¿qué hiciste? Todo lo contrario.

Kikyo se había preocupado por ti. Había demostrado un poco de humildad y te había advertido. Había dicho que InuYasha era peligroso. Pero... ¿acaso la oíste? No, no lo hiciste. Sólo la miraste a los ojos, muy similares a los tuyos. Sentiste esa extraña sensación de que lo que decía era _verdad._ Cerraste los ojos tranquila y dijiste que tu no eras ella. Que lo pasado, era eso... pasado.

Dijiste que siempre estarías con InuYasha, no como ella. Y Kikyo te refutó, diciendo que no dijeras eso porque le traía malos recuerdos. Tu te mufaste y volviste a repetirlo, diciendo que no era malo. Que deseabas estar con él por siempre. Y Kikyo te dijo que eso era imposible. Sonaba tan dramáticamente realista. Pero no la oíste y le dijiste que te sentías bien con InuYasha, que eras feliz. Kikyo te rogó entráras en razón, diciéndote que ustedes eran distintos. Que tu e InuYasha jamás irían bien juntos. Y tú, muy infantil, dijiste que no te importaba. Kikyo sólo te miró con dolor e inclusive con pena. Se marchó, dejándote claramente cometer el mismo error que ella. Y cuando se marchaba, sonoramente dijo: '_Cuando él llegue a herirte, esto te importará'_

Entonces, si sabías las consecuencias, ¿por qué lloras ahora? Porque quieres revertir el pasado. Quieres volver a ese momento y decirle a Kikyo que harías lo que ella dijera y que tenía la razón. Quieres volver a _ese_ otro momento y decirle a InuYasha que sólo estarás con él por la perla, para enmendar tu error y luego te irías. Quieres volver a _ese_ otro momento también y jamás haberle dicho que lo amabas. Y olvidarte de su respuesta, que tanto te dolió: '_¿Sabías que no podemos estar juntos? Somos diferentes, Kagome. Y me agradas. Pero no así_'.

No, Kagome, no tienes como enmendar tu error. Debes afrontarlo ahora. Así que te levantas y miras al frente. Seguramente nada es lo mismo. Debiste hacerle caso a Kikyo. Debiste no haber prometido eso. Debiste haberte callado tus sentimientos. Pero desde un principio, debiste no haberte enamorado de InuYasha.

Pero querías probar, a ver si era cierto que cuando el te llegara a herir, te importaría. Querías probras si sería así. Si InuYasha, tu InuYasha te haría eso. Sí, lo hizo. Y ahora, no te vas porque... quieres saber qué tan lejos llegará...

**Owari**


End file.
